carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Attack on Miltona (1388)
The 1388 Attack on Miltona was the first of several conflicts between Barbary Corsairs and the people of Miltona, defended by the Miltona Watch. The Watch was successfully able to hold off the attackers until Brunanter soldiers arrived, marking the first victory for the Watch. Development Two Merchant ships were making their way from Barcelona to Genoa via Brunant. Off the coast of Middleton Island they encountered a Corsair Fusta and smaller ship. The Fusta boarded one of the ships, killing it's crew, stealing it's cargo and sinking it. The other corsair ship carried out a failed attempt at boarding before pursuing the merchant ship towards Miltona Harbour, with the Fusta following far behind. Seeing the merchant ship being pursued by Corsairs Pero Entenza, Captain of the Miltona Watch, assembled 15 Men of the Watch and hurried to the Harbour, sending a boat to Donderstad to call for assistance. Battle Initial Skirmish The merchant galley was caught as it landed, the Men of the Watch rushing to the aid of the 5 Merchant guards defending the ship from the 25 Corsairs. Despite having fewer numbers the Watch fought off the poorer armed Corsairs, forcing them to retreat to their ship and put to sea. The Townspeople then came to the aid of the merchant crew, helping carry the cargo within the walls of the city, before retreating themselves behind the walls as the Fusta approached. Siege After taking what cargo remained aboard the merchant ship the Corsairs turned their sights to Miltona. Seeing that it was well defended they did not want to attack, yet they had found out from the other Merchant Ship that the safe of this ship (whose contents were now within the walls of Miltona) held money and jewels of great value. Thus they decided to lay siege to the city. They set up camp and scavenged throughout the Island, raiding as far as Hindon and Fontanet. Attack on Miltona After 5 days the pirates began to realise that Miltona might be able to survive for longer than they could. Thus on the 5th evening the corsairs began to prepare for a nighttime surprise attack. Entenza recognised the well hidden signs of preparation and when the corsairs attacked they were met by all 25 remaining Men of the Watch and Merchant guards. A fierce and confusing battle ensued but by the time the sun had risen the defenders had held off the attackers. Despite this Entenza now had only 16 men under his command, facing some 80 corsairs. Realising he could not let the corsairs realise how weak he was, Entenza ordered the townspeople to create human sized dolls, which were armed and put on the wall at night to simulate patrols. This allowed Entenza to have 12 men on the wall during the 12 hour day shift and only 4 during the 12 hour night shift, giving the impression that he had 24 men rather than 16. It worked and for the next 2 days the pirates did not attack Corsair Route On the eighth day two Brunanter Galleys arrived on the horizon. The Corsairs had two parties away, one foraging and the other raiding Fontanet, preventing them from leaving. By the time the parties had returned it was too late and as the ships put to sea it became clear that they would not escape. The smaller ship returned to the Harbour while the Fusta made a run for it and was boarded by both Galleys, the Brunanter soldiers killing 45 corsairs and capturing 20, while suffering only 15 casualties themselves. Upon landing the smaller ships crew made to escape into the Island but Entenza and his remaining men engaged them, keeping them engaged until the Brunanter Galleys arrived, while suffering minimal casualties. Upon the arrival of the Brunanter soldiers the remaining 10 corsairs surrendered. The Lieutenant Commander of the Brunanters ordered all the remaining corsairs executed on charges of piracy, ending the conflict. Aftermath The Lieutenant Commander ordered the remaining merchant ship to pay 25% of it's cargo value to the Watch and 25% to the Brunanter Navy as compensation for the lives lost on account of defending the ship. Entenza used this money to improve the fortifications of the town, reequip his men, increase the size of the Watch to 50 men and hire a master-at-arms to train the Watch. This, combined with his success, shifted the balance of power away from the Elders and to him as Captain of the Watch.. Category:Battles Category:Middleton Category:Miltona Watch